


On Miyagi Blvd

by Cheerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Piercing artist, Tattoos, tattoo artist - Freeform, tattoo shop shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: Check out what's happening in the shops and the people on Miyagi Blvd. Everyday it's something new and the night life is only just the start.





	1. Crow Ink: Welcome to the shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a work of fan fiction.

Crow Ink. Tuesday 14:50 pm. Miyagi Blvd.

The bell chime above the door was drowned out by a client’s eager greeting.  
“Yo yo! The party’s here!” Ennoshita recognized that voice anywhere, loud and full of energy, a lot like Nishinoya but charmingly annoying, that was Terushima. A party animal and bartender at The Jumpoff nightclub, at the corner on Miyagi Blvd, and one of Crow Ink’s boisterous clients.

“Hey, Terushima. Long time no see, how’s it going?”  
“It’s a good night tonight, I brought my friend and co-worker Aone Takanobu, works as a bouncer at the club and is probably the meanest looking badass guy you ever met.”  
Said friend was built like a wall with his face set in a grim expression. Ennoshita realized that was just his resting face.

“Nice to meet you Aone, I’m Ennoshita Chikara.”  
They shook hands and Aone gave him a small almost there smile, and after working with Tsukishima for a while now, Ennoshita was glad to have the skill to read the smallest of micro expressions. Of course, Ennoshita was thankful that Yamaguchi taught him how to read Tsukishima’s expressions.

“You’re not gonna believe this but, my guy here doesn’t have any tattoos, anywhere, like at all. And it makes you wonder what kind of self-respecting badass bouncer doesn’t have any tats to keep in check rowdy club goers? None, that’s who. So I told him, the next time we have some time off, I’d take him here and here we are. I also want some piercings for myself.”  
Ennoshita smiled, clearly amused by Terushima, as the guy was always entertaining and loved to have fun.  
“Glad you got some time off.”  
“Considering the club is shut down for a couple a days for renovations, I’m glad too. Where are the fellas?”  
“Tanaka and Noya have clients in the booths, Yamaguchi’s right there with a client-“  
“What’s up Yams?”  
Yamaguchi waved his free hand in greeting.  
”Tsukishima is in the back and-“  
“Tsukki’s in the back?! Hey! Tsukki, come on out, it’s ShimaShima time!”

Out from the back hallway came all 194 centimeters of blonde, bearded, tattooed and extremely pierced personification of pure annoyance; that was Tsukishima. Well, that was Tsukishima around Terushima, which was funny because they’re pretty cool friends but Tsukishima never gave Yamaguchi the same look of annoyance… sometimes.  
“Shut up with ShimaShima time, we’re not a couple. What do you want?”  
“Your customer service skills are as awesome as ever.” Terushima tells him with an ever-present shit-eating grin.  
Tsukishima blinks once, sighs and says,  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Wait! I want an industrial bar, in both ears!”

Tsukishima opens one of the front desk drawers, grabs and hands over some paperwork to Terushima.  
“Read it, sign it, choose your bar from the display and meet me in the booth.”  
“He’s got a way with words, doesn’t he? So direct.” 

Terushima fills out the paperwork and looks at the piercing rings and bars in the display case.  
“Hurry up.” Tsukishima deadpans.  
“Tsukki, are those your bedroom manners? I’m seduced.”  
“Shut up.”

Ennoshita chuckles a little at the ShimaShima antics, and soon hears Tanaka and Nishinoya greet Terushima; but his attention is brought back to Aone, standing there looking a little lost at what happens next.  
“So, Aone, what kind of tattoo were you looking for?”  
“I don’t know, Terushima said to get something badass.”  
“Huh, well, I think Yamaguchi is almost done with his client, hold on-“ Ennoshita turns his head to yell,  
“Yams!”  
The tattoo gun pauses, as Yamaguchi is hunched over his client’s calf, his back facing Ennoshita and Aone.  
“Yeah?”  
“How much longer?”  
“Just ten more minutes to finish and five minutes for clean up.”  
“Cool, thanks Yams.”  
The tattoo gun buzzes back to life.  
“So, about fifteen minutes. In the meantime, if you could fill out this form and feel free to flip through Yamaguchi’s portfolio, so you can get an idea of his skills and artwork. Maybe some inspiration about what kind of tattoo you want.” Ennoshita hands Aone some paperwork and a folder to flip through, to which he nods in gratitude and takes a seat in the waiting area.

\-----

After much praise from his satisfied client about his most recent work, a hefty tip from said client and wiping down his work station, Yamaguchi was ready for his next client, to which Ennoshita informed him, was Aone. Aone, Yamaguchi could easily guess, was either a bouncer, a bodyguard, or possibly a hit man; from his massive muscular build, towering height and fearsome appearance. 

Either way, to Yamaguchi, Aone appeared intimidating but Yamaguchi has faced worse when he took on some of Tanaka’s Yakuza clients with mean faces and even meaner attitudes. Yamaguchi was rather relived when those clients were pleased with his work.

“Aone? Are you Aone Takanobu? ?”  
Aone was so engrossed in the artwork of the portfolio that when he looked up at the person that called his name, he was startled by their presence and stunned by their beauty. Exquisite eyes, cute freckles and tattoos on his arms, neck and the left side of this beautiful man’s face took Aone’s breath away.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Hi, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’ll be your tattoo artist.”  
Unknown to Yamaguchi, an arrow went right through Aone’s heart.  
“Ok.”  
“So Aone, what kind of tattoo did you have in mind?”  
“Something badass, er, cool.” Aone cringes at his correction, he sounds lame.  
Yamaguchi smiles at the correction, thinks he’s cute for it.  
“Anything in particular?” Yamaguchi asked.  
“Nothing comes to mind but you’re artwork is incredible.”  
“Oh, thank you, I appreciate that very much.”

There’s a pause in conversation and Ennoshita is just waiting out the awkward pause with them, he already knows that Aone is smitten over Yamaguchi, he could see that a mile away.

“Hm, I wonder… Aone?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’ve been working on a design for both upper arms and upper back piece. If you don’t mind, I want you to take a look at it and see if you like it as a tattoo for you.”  
“Ok.”  
“Alright, let me show you.”  
Yamaguchi quickly grabs his sketch book and shows Aone.  
“It’s cool, I like it.”  
“Yeah? Is it badass?”  
“It is, I’ll take it.”  
“Yeah? Ok, cool, let me go resize and stencil it to fit your shoulders and back, alright?”  
“Yeah.” Aone berated himself at his one lack of eloquence.

\-----

Aone is standing by the station chair puzzled.  
“You should probably start with taking off your shirt.”  
“Right.”  
Yams is intrigued and blushing by the sight of a shirtless Aone but remains professional, placing the freshly drawn stencil on Aone’s back and upper arms when he sits down.  
“Aone? Did you want this piece done in one sitting or in parts. Some people get their tattoos in part if one sitting is too much for them.”  
“In one sitting, I don’t know when I’ll get this much time off, to get this and let it heal after.”  
“Hm, ok.”

Aone has his chest resting on the back rest as the chair was rearranged by Yamaguchi for this position  
“Is this good?” he shows Aone with two mirrors to look at the back portion of the stencil.  
“Yeah.”  
“Great, let’s get started.”  
Buzz went the tattoo gun, and Yamaguchi was about to start when he notices that Aone is shaking.  
“Aone? Are you nervous?”  
“Will you think little of me if I said yes? It’s my first tattoo.”  
Yamaguchi smiled softly, and may have felt an arrow shoot through his heart too; this man was too adorable.  
“Of course not. First tattoos are always nerve wracking; I learned that the hard way when I got the stars of my face as my first tattoo.”  
Yamaguchi got an idea.  
“I’ll get you something to help with the nerves, just wait here, I’ll be right back.” Yamaguchi pats Aone’s shoulder, careful with the stencil, and leaves.

Yamaguchi enters Tsukkishima’s booth to see an ever annoyed Tsukki and a chillin’ Terushima on the chair, although his face brightens up at the sight of Yamaguchi.  
“Hey Yams, how are you?”  
“I’m fine, thanks. What’s it gonna be today, are you getting a Prince Albert this time?”  
It was always a delight to see Terushima bother Tsukishima because believe it or not, they were friends and Yamaguchi is proud of Tsukki for broadening his circle of friends.  
“Nah, already have one of those. Just shooting the shit with Tsukki.”  
“I pierced both of his ears with industrials and yet he’s still here. Yams, help.”

Yamaguchi smirked.  
“No way, you like his company, admit it Tsukki.”  
“Tch.” Tsukishima crossed his arms, his own dinosaur tattoos on display.  
“That was neither a denial or a confirmation.”  
“Omg Terushima, just leave!”  
“When I want to and right now, I don’t want to.”  
Tsukki rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever, what do you need Yams?”  
“Just two stress toys for Aone, he’s nervous since it’s his first tattoo.”  
“Aone? That big guy? He’s nervous?! He’s built like a fucking fortress! How can he be nerv-“  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi glares at him and Tsukishima knows exactly what’s up with his best friend and backs down.  
“Tch. Fine. You know where to find them.”  
“Thanks-wait Tsukki, do you still have those plastic shot cups and vodka? He’s probably gonna need a drink to calm his nerves.”  
“Sure, check that cabinet behind you.”

\------

“So the first guy I was telling you about, fucking barrels into the other guy and they’re on the floor, fucking punches are flying everywhere and between the crowd screaming, you can hear the punches land and they’re landing real fucking hard and shit. The second guy is literally getting his ass beat into the fucking ground when-“  
Terushima is going on with his story about why him and Aone got some time off because the club needed some renovations after a fight broke out and trashed the place when Tsukishima interrupted him.

“Say, Terushima?”  
“What’s up?”  
“Is Aone single?” Tsukishima was slowly rubbing at his short beard, considering about telling Terushima about Yamaguchi.  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“Is he into men?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I’m interested, that’s why.”  
“Interested? I thought you’re with Kuroo?”  
“Not interested for myself, I’m interested because Yamaguchi seems into him, going out of his way to make him feel comfortable, he doesn’t do that for other clients.”  
“Psssh, I don’t believe that, Yams is a nice guy.”  
The phrase ‘ignorance is bliss’ came to Tsukishima’s mind.  
“You better warn your friend. Yamaguchi’s a freak.”  
“Dude! That’s your best bud! What the hell?!”  
“No, you idiot! He’s a freak, if you know what I mean.”  
The stupid expression on Terushima’s face almost made Tsukishima laugh, almost.  
“Do I really need to wriggle my eyebrows to drive the point home?”  
“o-Oh! Oh really?”  
“Yes, really. Hope Aone has a lot of stamina, Yams likes to marathon, amongst other things.”


	2. Just Nerves, Man

Crow Ink, Thursday 22:06 pm, Miyagi Blvd

 

Tanaka sort of ungracefully opens the door to the shop and takes a deep breath to shout.

“Oi! I’m back! Come get your shit!” as he places the drinks from the café next door on the front desk. 

Noya, Yams, Tsukki all gathered around the front desk, collecting their drinks, while Ennoshita was already there taking a sip.

“Is this mine?” Tsukishima reached for his drink last.

“Yeah, it’s your complicated order.”

“And you said it exactly the way I told you to say it?”

“Yeah, I did.” Tanaka assured him.

“Word for word?”

“Yes! Word for fucking word!”

“Just checking.” Tsukishima gave him a shit-eating grin.

Tsukishima gets his drink and takes a sip.

“How is it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Tch! Delicious. That fucker gets it right every time. How annoying.”

“That’s Kageyama for you, café prodigy and overall milk genius.”

“That’s giving him too much credit Yams, he’s an asshole.”

“You think everybody’s an asshole.”

Tsukishima shrugged, he couldn’t argue that. Everyone slowly dispersed, enjoying their beverages.

 

Tanaka leaned against the front counter and puckers his lips at Ennoshita

“What’s with your face?”

“I want a kiss.”

“Oh.”

Ennoshita kissed but Tanaka winces at the flavor on Ennoshita’s lips.

“Blegh! Babe, how could drink that dark shit?!”

“You know I like my coffee black, why would you kiss me after I just took a drink?”

“Well… I was hoping your sugar lips would sweeten it.”

“Omg! You’re so cheesy.” And Ennoshita pulls him in for a deeper kiss.

 

“Get a room!” Noya jeers playfully from his workstation and then turns to focus on his client.

“So, you ready man?” Noya asked smiling brightly.

“Are you sure you can work while drinking that? Won’t you get jittery?”

“What? My triple shot espresso? Pssh! Please, I drink this shit like water. It’s bourbon I need to away from.”

“Oh, ok, I-I’m ready.” 

“Alright! That’s the spirit! This piece is gonna be so cool man.”

Buzz went Noya’s gun and he was about a millimeter away from his client’s skin when his client’s limbs suddenly went akimbo and he was just lying on the station chair. Nishinoya immediately turned off his tattoo gun and checked on his client.

“Yo, can someone get me the smelling salts?”

“No way! He passed out?” Ennoshita asked a little shocked.

“Yup.”

 

 

Ennoshita gave the smelling salts to Nishinoya, who then waved it under his client’s nose. 

The client wakes up, turning red in embarrassment. Noya knew this client was a little anxious about getting their tattoo so he took this opportunity to spread come kindness to his client.

“Hey bud, are you sure you want a tattoo?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. It’s why I’m here. Why?” The client’s tone went suspicious.

“Well, for one thing, you seemed squeamish when you came in here and got tense when I drank my espresso and then you just fainted on me. The needle didn’t even pierce your skin yet and you fainted.”

“Are you going to make fun of me?”

“Nah man, I just gotta ask, do you really want a tattoo because it would suck if you came in, got one, and end up regretting it after. This shit is permanent unless you have enough dough to get it laser removed then that’s cool but I don’t want any of my clients getting something that they’ll regret later on. You know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I get it. To be honest, coming here was a spur of the moment thing but I don’t think I want one after all. Um, sorry about all this.”

“It’s cool man, I respect that. If you ever change your mind and really want a tat, you’re more than welcome to come back.”

 

The client left, paying Nishinoya the tip he would have owed him if the work had been done, so losing the client wasn’t a total loss.

“Oi! Ennoshita, who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please leave kudos or a comment at your leisure. Thanks.


End file.
